Mantan
by El Lavender
Summary: Doyoung bertemu dengan mantannya yang paling menyebalkan di saat yang tidak tepat. NCT Fanfiction/Jaehyun x Doyoung/JaeDo/DoJae/GS/OOC/DLDR/R&R.


**Mantan**

NCT Fanfiction

Jung Jaehyun x Kim Doyoung

Warning: GS, OOC, Typo(s), gaje, pasaran, alur kecepetan, percakapan non baku, diksi kurang dan sebagainya.

 **By El Lavender**

.

.

Mantan. Sebuah kata yang penuh makna. Banyak orang yang masih memiliki hubungan baik dengan mantan kekasih mereka, dan tidak sedikit pula yang enggan mendengar nama mantan mereka disebut. Bagaimana jika kita bertemu dengan mantan yang paling menyebalkan di waktu yang tidak tepat?

.

.

"Dasar Ten, kenapa dia tidak memberi tahu jika harus membawa pasangan," Terlihat seorang gadis yang menggerutu sendiri saat akan memasuki gedung tempat sebuah acara pertunangan akan berlangsung.

Kim Doyoung merasa ia telah dikerjai sahabatnya itu dengan membuat undangan aneh yang menuliskan jika semua tamu harus membawa pasangan entah itu kakak, adik, teman atau pacar sewaan yang penting HARUS MEMBAWA PASANGAN. Jika tidak maka orang tersebut tidak diijinkan masuk oleh _security,_ seperti yang dialami Doyoung saat ini.

Doyoung memang tidak mendapatkan undangan, ia hanya diberitahu langsung oleh Ten yang tidak lain adalah sahabat karibnya. Semuanya bukanlah salah Ten, Doyoung sendiri yang awalnya menolak undangan yang akan diberikan oleh Ten dengan alasan akan membuang-buang undangan saja jika undangan itu diberikan kepadanya. Andai saja Doyoung tahu arti dari seringaian yang terukir di bibir Ten setelah ia mengatakan hal itu.

Jika tahu begini, Doyoung akan meminta kakaknya yang tampan untuk menemaninya ke acara pertunangan Ten dengan pemuda asal Amerika yang ditemui sahabatnya itu ketika mereka kuliah di Negeri Paman Sam tersebut. Sayangnya nasi telah menjadi bubur, teman-teman Doyoung yang lainnya juga tidak bisa dimintai pertolongan karena mereka telah datang besama pasangan masing-masing.

Pacar? Maaf saja, saat ini Doyoung sedang dalam masa sendiri alias Jomblowati. Ia juga tidak mungkin menyuruh Ten untuk membantunya masuk, karena akan membuat malu dirinya sendiri. Hanya Doyoung yang tidak membawa pasangan, dan memiliki dua kemungkinan untuk di perbincangkan oleh tamu-tamu lainnya.

Pertama, karena ia merupakan sahabat dari Ten yang dengan seenaknya menyalahi aturan yang sudah ditetapkan atau nama lainnya dapat bantuan dari orang dalam untuk masuk ke dalam gedung tanpa membawa pasangan. Dan yang kedua, Doyoung akan ditanyai kenapa ia tidak membawa pasangan bahkan Doyoung membayangkan akan ada bisikan yang menyatakan bahwa dia adalah seorang JONES atau jomblo ngenes. Tentu saja Doyoung tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

.

.

.

"Ehem," Doyoung mengabaikan suara yang entah ditujukkan untuk siapa. Saat ini ia sedang sibuk mencari siapa yang mau menjadi pasangannya ke pesta pertunangan sahabatnya. Sayang sekali kakaknya tidak bisa menemani Doyoung karena tadi pagi harus pergi ke luar negeri untuk melakukan perjalanan bisnis bersama ayahnya.

"Ehem," Doyoung kembali mengabaikan suara itu.

"Eh ada Mantan." untuk kali ini Doyoung langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang membuatnya kesal sejak tadi.

Doyoung membulatkan matanya setelah mengetahui siapa yang mengajaknya bicara. Di hadapannya tengah berdiri makhluk Tuhan paling menyebalkan yang tidak ingin ditemuinya sama sekali. Namun takdir berkata lain.

"Loh beneran Mantan ternyata, kirain cuma orang yang mirip doang." Lanjut pria itu.

"Maaf, anda salah orang!" jawab Doyoung cuek, berusaha mengabaikan kehadiran seseorang yang memanggilnya mantan.

"Udah gak usah malu gitu, masa lupa sama mantan pacar kamu yang paling tampan ini, atau bisa disebut mantan satu-satunya bahkan mantan terindah." jika ada penghargaan dengan nominasi mantan yang paling percaya diri, maka orang ini berhak menerimanya.

"Sendiran aja nih? Jomblo ya~" lanjut pria itu yang membuat Doyoung menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar.

"Sok tau!" Doyoung saat ini memanglah sedang sendiri, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain selain dengan orang yang menyebut dirinya 'mantan' itu. Tentu saja pernah, bahkan tidak hanya sekali tetapi ia tidak pernah mengumbarnya di sosial media.

"Udah ngaku aja, kamu gak bisa _move on_ dari aku ya?" ucap pria tersebut dengan senyum yang menawan dan sayangnya senyuman itu semakin membuat Doyoung bertambah kesal.

"Idih kepedean. Ngeselin amat sih jadi orang," Doyoung mencoba meredam emosinya akibat ulah dari pria di hadapannya itu.

"Jangan marah-marah gitu dong nanti cantiknya luntur loh, harga _make up_ kan mahal."

Tahu apa dia soal _make up_ yang di pakai Doyoung, bahkan Doyoung hanya menggunakan pelembab, bedak dan lipstik serta berdandan senatural mungkin. Hei, jangan samakan Doyoung dengan para wanita yang tidak percaya diri tanpa _make up_ dan selalu menggunakan _make up_ yang tebal, karena ia lebih suka tampil natural. Jika banyak yang memujinya cantik maka itu adalah anugerah yang diberikan Tuhan sejak lahir dan baru terlihat beberapa tahun terakhir.

"Tumben muji," jawab Doyoung sinis.

"Lihat aslinya makin bikin pangling, dulu jaman SMA kan kamu culun banget. Kemana perginya kacamata bulat, kawat gigi dan rambut kepang dua ala-ala anak culun dulu? Hahaha." tentu saja pria itu bisa berkata seperti itu, karena sebelumnya ia pasti melihat foto Doyoung yang ada di sosial media dan mungkin selalu men _stalking_ Doyoung setiap hari. Entahlah.

"Gitu-gitu situ juga mau aja macarin," Doyoung yang tidak tahan dengan ucapan pria itu membalas ucapannya.

"Loh lupa ya kalau itu cuma buat taruhan, gak mungkin lupa dong pastinya beb. Jangan-jangan habis aku putusin kamu jadi berubah drastis gini sampai kuliah _Fashion Design_ segala di Amerika." bahkan orang itu sampai tahu di mana Doyoung melanjutkan pendidikannya dan jurusan yang diambil. Untung Doyoung tidak terhanyut dengan panggilan sayang yang pernah mereka ucapkan ketika masih menjalani status sebagai 'pacar' dulu.

"Gak lupa lah! situ ngakuin ya pernah pacaran sama makhluk culun ini sampai manggil-manggil mantan segala, dan pasti situ juga suka _stalking_ di sosmed sampai tau semuanya," ucap Doyoung yang mulai tersulut emosi.

"Oh dan situ pasti nyesel mutusin makhluk culun yang sekarang aslinya lebih cantik dari foto sosmednya. Pernah denger gak kalau setiap orang bakalan berubah pada waktunya. Makasih banget buat pengalaman dulu, gara-gara itu aku gak bakalan gampang kena tipu muslihat para cowok dan juga termotivasi buat tampil beda!" Doyoung mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya ke hadapan pria itu.

"Udah dong gak usah baper gitu, maaf juga buat yang dulu. Kita baikan yuk." ucap pria itu dengan santai, untung telinga Doyoung tidak salah mendengar kata baikan menjadi balikan.

"Iya deh." Jawab Doyoung cuek agar makhluk tampan di hadapannya itu segera pergi.

Jika kalian tidak tahu, Pemuda yang sejak tadi berbicara dengan Doyoung adalah Jung Jaehyun pemuda tampan yang selalu digilai para gadis-gadis bahkan tante-tante sekalipun. Doyoung pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Jaehyun ketika berada kelas XII SMA, mereka berpacaran selama satu tahun hingga kelulusan tiba.

Awalnya Doyoung tentu saja kaget melihat seorang Jung Jaehyun memintanya untuk menjadi pacar, Doyoung sendiri juga tertarik kepada Jaehyun sejak kelas X. Hei, perempuan mana yang tidak tertarik dengan pemuda tampan nan jenius dan juga kaya seperti Jung Jaehyun. Lupakan yang terakhir karena Doyoung juga berasal dari keluarga yang kaya tetapi tidak ada yang tahu. Sejak SD hingga SMA Doyoung memanglah berpenampilan seperti seorang kutu buku karena Doyoung memang nyaman dengan penampilannya yang seperti itu. Doyoung pada akhirnya menerima pernyataan cinta dari Jaehyun si _Playboy_ SM Senior High School.

Ketika hari kelulusan tiba Doyoung kembali terkejut dengan pengakuan Jaehyun yang ternyata hanya menjadikannya bahan taruhan agar mendapatkan sebuah motor _limited edition_ dari temannya. Doyoung tentu saja sakit hati mendengarnya, ia sama sekali tdak menyangka bahwa ia dijadikan bahan taruhan karena selama ini Jaehyun selalu bersikap manis dan baik selama mereka berpacaran bahkan ia sama sekali tidak mencurigai Jaehyun yang mau dengan gadis kutu buku sepertinya.

Kejadian itu sedikit membuat Doyoung trauma, Doyoung yang awalnya berniat untuk meneruskan kuliah dengan mengambil jurusan bisnis mengubah niatnya menjadi jurusan _Fashion Design_ , di saat itulah ia bertemu dengan Ten dan akhirnya mereka menjadi bersahabat. Karena jurusan kuliahnya mengharuskan untuk mengutamakan penampilan, mau tidak mau sedikit demi sedikit Doyoung mulai merubah penampilannya tentu saja juga berkat bantuan Ten yang lebih paham akan dunia _f_ _ashion_.

Akibat trauma masa lalunya seekor itik buruk rupa telah menjelma menjadi seekor angsa. Sekarang Doyoung telah menjadi desainer muda yang terkenal akan karya-karyanya yang digemari para remaja saat ini. Hanya saja di usianya ke dua puluh empat tahun ini dia masih belum bertemu dengan jodohnya.

.

.

.

"Kamu tadi ngapain berdiri kayak orang bingung?" Jaehyun menyadarkan Doyoung dari lamunannya tentang masa lalu.

"Aku tadi lagi bingung mikirin cara masuk ke gedung ini," jawab Doyoung.

"Ya elah, tinggal masuk aja kali." Jaehyun menertawakan Doyoung.

"Masalahnya gak segampang itu, kamu sendiri ngapain di sini?" Doyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar tawa dari Jaehyun yang membuatnya semakin imut.

"Aku ke sini mau ke pesta pertunangannya temanku, lima belas menit lagi di mulai." jawab Jaehyun sambil melihat jam tangannya dan membuat Doyoung juga melihat ke layar ponselnya.

"Nah, berarti sama. Kamu gak lupa kan kalau salah satu syaratnya harus membawa pasangan? Pasangan kamu mana?" Doyoung melihat sekitar Jaehyun yang sejak tadi tidak ada tanda-tanda ada orang lain di sekitar pria itu.

"Nah itu, mantanku yang ke-30 baru aja sms kalau dia gak bisa nemenin." jawab Jaehyun dengan santai.

"Oh gitu." Doyoung hanya ber oh ria menanggapi Jaehyun. Ia sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan pernyataan Jaehyun tentang mantannya yang ke-30, karena Jaehyun memang terkenal akan ke _Playboy_ annya.

"Ya udah, yuk masuk bareng. Kamu kan juga gak ada yang nemenin." mau tidak mau akhirnya Doyoung menerima tawaran Jaehyun karena ia tidak mau telat melihat prosesi tukar cincin dan tidak mau menjadi korban amukkan sahabatnya karena tidak menghadiri pesta pertunangannya.

.

.

Jika bertemu mantan janganlah sungkan untuk mengobrol dengannya dan janganlah terlalu benci dengan mantan, siapa tahu jika salah satu dari mantan itu merupakan takdir kalian.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

Hello~ gak kerasa hampir setahunan hiatus. Kapal ini masih ada penumpangnya gak ya? Haha...

Makasih udah baca, jangan lupa reviewnya~


End file.
